


guitar pick ,, michael clifford

by zainsclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:24:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4984429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zainsclifford/pseuds/zainsclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>michael has a secret fan account nobody, not even his mates, know about. // lowercase intended //</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1%

michael was bored. beyond bored. he has finished the latest seasons of breaking bad, game of thrones, and american horror story and was sick of playing guitar hero, tekken 6, and fifa.

as he was scrolling through his fan account, that's obviously michael af (because, really, who wants to have an account dedicated solely to luke?), he sees one of his mutual retweet a tweet that has his face as an icon.

he grins. he really likes when fans from the fam has his picture for an icon, it makes his self-esteem boost up somehow. he clicks on the girl's profile (as her name was "mara") and sees her bio, the first thing he always sees.

"this one time michael clifford threw his guitar pick at me"

he chuckles and surprisingly remembers the time it has happened as it was one hell of a moment to be remembered by.

ah, he remembers it as if it were yesterday.

he went to the backstage door, after a tiring show in Pittsburgh, to see some fans.

you see, even if he was tired and wanted to sleep, he knew that there were some fans that weren’t able to go. the boys had to leave soon but he asked for permission to see the fans for a little while. thankfully, they said yes.

as he opens the backstage door, he sees ten girls shouting at him and asking for god knows what, seeing as they were all shouting simultaneously.

he approaches them but only to be stopped at a fence that separated him from wanting to hug the fans.

"aw," michael pouted. "i'm really sorry, girls. i can't hug you or something. i really want to but then this fircking fence-" he kicked the fence. "prevented me from doing so."

the girls all cooed. "it's fine, mike," one of them said. "as long as we get to slip our phones just to take a selfie with you, it would be amazing."

"okay!" michael said. "who's first?"

the girls all hollered at the same. "can i be the first one, please, michael?"

"michael can you sign this, please?"

"michael sign my boobs!"

"michael"

"michael"

michael was used to the chaos. but since he needed to get back to the bus as the boys were leaving in ten minutes, he grabbed a random phone and took a picture with the fan and grabbed another after that. when michael was sure he finished signing and taking selfies, he let out an exhale.

"oh-kay, ladies," michael said. "i hope we see each other again, especially in the rock out with your socks out tour! who's going?"  
the ten girls all cheered.

michael jogged going to the backstage door and turned around to wave at the fans one last time and got somethig from his pocket.  
a guitar pick.

he throws it over the fence and giggles as he watches the fans all fight for the object.  
without waiting to see who's gotten it, he turns around once again and opens the backdoor stage, and joins the other lads, the sounds of the shrieking girls left behind him.

michael smiles. he still laughs when he remembers what had happened.

what a great coincidence it was, he now knew who's gotten the guitar pick and it was this girl. he clicked her follow button and scrolled through her tweets.

surely, she has tweeted something about him and the other boys.

oh my god u guys i caNt bREATHE ALL BC MICHAEL CLIFFORD IN A SNAPBACK IS HAWT

7:30 pm retweet . favorite . reply 

michael is honestly so sweet i love him so much i wish he knows that :-(

7:24 pm retweet . favorite . reply

tb to that time when i got michaels guitar pick

7:22 pm retweet . favorite . reply

tbh i ship muke who else is muke af

7:16 pm retweet . favorite . reply

michael smirked at that tweet. so many fans shipped him and luke. he wonders maybe it was because he always teased or made fun of him or they just had this 'bromance chemistry' together. whatever it was, it made michael himself ship it too.

he continues to scroll through her tweets as his phone vibrated, signaling that he had a notification.

the girl, mara, had followed her.  
-  
@Michael5SOS  
so stoked to be back in LA tomorrow. see you, pumpkins


	2. 2%

someone was knocking on michaels door.

michael woke up from his slumber and sleepily rubbed his eyes with his long-sleeved sweater and opened the door.

"hey mate," ashton says, as sleepy as he was. "sorry to disturb ya but-" 

ashton covers his yawn with his mouth.

"-then we have to leave in forty two minutes so get dressed. i'll go wake up the other boys."

michael yawned in response and closed the door as ashton wakes up the others.

they were currently on their third show for the rowyso tour. it was fun, michael had to admit, but sometimes he'd want to snuggle into the bed and sleep forever. his luggage had been ready last night so he washed his face, dressed up and went to meet the other boys in the hotel's lobby.

michael sat on the big sofa and scrolled through twitter, as per usual. luke sat beside him and was listening to scremo music since it kept him awake. calum and ashton were on individual seats on their sides and were on their phones too. michael looked up from his phone and grinned. if this was a party, it would be called a wifi party.

hey, maybe he should tweet that.

so he went into his personal account and started typing and after a few seconds pressed "send".

@Michael5SOS

cal, ash, lukey and i are all on our phones woop dee doo

8:34 am retweet . favorite . reply

immediately, his phone was vibrating. it was his mentions and it felt like his phone was exploding.

"you all ready to go, lads?" their bodyguard, dave asked.

the boys all looked up from their phones. since they've signed with modest! management, they've been given a bodyguard.

"yeah," ashton said, standing up. all the other boys stood up too. "let's go boys."  
michael felt for his skinng jean's pocket to check if he had his passport. the last time his band went to LA he had forgotten his passport and had to suffer for five days before his mates returned.

michael let out a huge sigh of relief. if he would've forgotten his passport he would rather die and bring daniel and ketchup with him.

dave led the boys out the front of the hotel lobby and were surrounded by paparazzi.

"hey boys! look at the camera."

"how about smile a bit for the camera?"

"lookie here, boys!"

the boys ignored the paps claims. even though it was eight in the morning, they would very much like to not be late when they would board their plane. besides, now wasn't the time that the boys would make silly, goofy faces or the papparazzi.

dave then led them to their tour bus and off they went to the airport.

as they boarded the first-class plane, the other boys all had their earphones/headphones on and were fast asleep. even ashton was snoring whereas calum and luke 

had their mouths hung open.

meanwhile, michael pulls out his phone and stalks mara. he had found that she had around seventeen thousand followers and she was hilariously funny. her mutuals love her. michael loved accounts like hers.  
-  
@Michael5SOS

off to LA LOLOLOLOL

9:00am favorite . retweet . reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a filler and its rlly short and has a suckish ending and i hate it  
> but i love you guys


	3. 3%

the plane landed safetly and the boys were in the airport at around 9 in the evening, not forgetting to meet some fans who took pictures with them and thanked them for waiting for them. the boys were just simply amazed at how dedicated their fans were, waiting for them in airports, in radio stations, and especially outside the hotels they stayed in. they were extrememly grateful and they couldn't take the fans more for their dedication.

"phew," calum exhaled. "that was so tiring, lads, but it's worth it."

the rest of the boys nodded in response, too tired to reply.

after a few more hours, they arrived at their hotel which was near the arena where they were going to play their gig at.

the boys all got a suite room where it had four separate bedrooms and got inside their own respective rooms but not before cuddling in the big couch in their hotel room's living room. it was grand, yes, but they would be staying in the hotel for a couple of days before flying to Sydney.

"c'mon boys," luke said. "let's get to bed. i'm quite famished."

michael giggled and slapped luke in the back, hard. "aw lucas, you're so intelligent, funny and ruggedly handsome,"

luke grinned but not before slapping michael at the back of his head. "i just want to sleep. we can cuddle tomorrow, you know. but thanks for the compliments, bub."

michael snorted. "shut up, luke."

ashton got out of the cuddle first, followed by calum, luke and lastly, michael. the four boys then went to their own bedrooms, all tired from the twelve-hour plane ride.

michael went to his king-sized bed, how they got king-sized beds when he was contended on just a normal bed, he didn't know. he laid his head on the pillow, not feeling the jet lag overcoming him. so he pulled out his phone and scrolled through his personal twitter timeline.  
after a few minutes of getting bored he went to his fan account and stalked mara. it had been weeks that he's been stalking her. call him a stalker but it was quite addicting on the fact that her tweets were all about adoring him and the other boys.

so so glad i have a mgc+lrh/4 follow

9:34 am favorite. retweet . reply

who else iS excited for roWYSO TOUR SHOW IN SYDNEY BC I AM??!?

9:25 am favorite . retweet . reply

if i hit 14.5k im gonna post a selfie lmao

9:06am favorite . retweet . reply

michaels eyes widened. mara hasnt posted a selfie, not in her 1,459 pictures she'd ever posted, not one. yes, michael knew how many pictures mara has posted. he even knew how many tweets she has (10,575) and that she has his follow and luke's. he was just addicted to stalking her account now that he's seen she would post a selfie.

so michael went to tweetdeck and followed mara with all of the twenty saved accounts that he had.

michael saw mara's follower's list: 14,487.

only thirteen more people need to follow her. his phone suddenly ivibrated. he swiped to unlock his phone and saw that someone has mentioned him.  
it was mara.  
-  
@Michael5SOS  
this is such an interesting day, im excited

1:57 pm favorite . retweet . reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh this is the shortest cliff hanger in the world


	4. 4%

michael's hands were sweating. mara has just mentioned him and his fingers would'nt go click on the bell symbol.

"michael, you can do this.. it's just a mention from one of your favorite accounts...wait," michael whispered. "how come i'm talking to myself?" michael sighed and shook his head. mara made him nervous, maybe because of her endless tweets that praised him that made him nervous. but he didn't know for sure.

so michael clicked the bell symbol and saw what mara has said to him.

hey, @MAJESTICLIFF0RD ! thank you for the free follows and i appreciate it :-D. lub u munchkin x

2:03 pm favorite . retweet . reply

michael grinned. hands a bit sweaty, he clicked the reply button.

@cliffordsdolls ur welcome too ! hope you reach 14.5k 8-)

2:03 pm favorite . retweet . reply

he received another notification. mara had favorited the tweet. michael knew what this meant.

michael sighed. he hoped that maybe they would have a longer conversation but michael didn't really think about it since he thinks jetlag has finally overcame him.

so michael put his phone on the bedside table, shut off the lamp and snuggled into the duvet.

 

\- 

 

"RISE AND SHINE, SLEEPING BEAUTY,"calum shouted from beside him. michael shot up straight, his sleepiness drifting away.

calum laughed. the kind of laugh wherein he had crinkles beside his eyes and his smile too big.

"fuck you, calum and your...your maliciousness." michael said, resting his head on the bed board and getting his phone on the bedside table to, well you guessed it, scroll through twitter.

calum giggled once again. "bro, go get breakfast at the buffet table downstairs. if you don't pull yourself out of bed, you might miss the good food there."

michael grumbled. "okay, okay, whatever. give me a minute or something. now, get out of my room you dumbass motherfucking goddamn annoying person,"

calum raised both his hands. "chill, bub. it's not really respectful to swear so much at mornings. it makes you sound like a girl on her second day of period,"

michael pushed calum. calum seemed to go closer to michael where he was at the side of the bed. "get out."

calum laughed and finally left. thank god, michael thought. that motherfucker knows a thing or two about waking a sleep-deprived teemager from sleep.

michael continued scrolling through his phone. after a few minutes, he got up from the bed and prepared himself to go downstairs where the food is.

michael opened the door to his room. luke was with calum and both boys were cuddling while probably watching a marathon of how i met your mother. ashton was 

nowhere to be seen. he must be asleep, he thought.

"hey, guys im going to go downstairs. where's dave, by the way?"

"mmh, downstairs i think so," luke responded, not bothering to turn his head to properly talk to michael.

michael shrugged and went downstairs. he went to the buffet table and got pizza, bread, milk, pizza and more pizza. he finished it all in a span of about thirty minutes. because really, the pizzas were big enough to fit in ashtons hair.

when michael finished his heavy breakfast, he quickly went upstairs, not wanting fans to notice him. not that he didn't want to talk to them or take a picture or anything, he just needed a bit of privacy for a few hours before the show started. and that privacy was to go through twitter his remaining free time.

michael soon returned to where the boys' hotel room is but before going to his room he said a quick thanks to dave. the guy has been with them a lot, through when they were rowdy troublemakers and had little supporters up until now. michael loved dave. even the fans, seeing as they give smiles to him too when they approach him or any of the boys.

michael finally sat on his bed.

he opened instagram and scrolled a bit until he got bored and went to twitter.

michael was always surprised as to how he gets 20+ notifications on his fan account. he wouldn't think he would gain followers that much (20k followers, to be exact) seeing as there were a lot more 5sos fan accounts.

he then went to mara's account and his eyes widened when he saw her recent tweet.

@cliffordsdolls

hi new n old mutuals im mara n i lub michael clifford, pizza n playing video games

11:11am favorite . retweet . reply

mara had posted a selfie.  
-  
@Michael5SOS

i almost burned my hair

10:38 am favorite . retweet . reply  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably the worst writer ever like who even writes four lame and short chapter ughughgugh
> 
> p.s. i'm really sorry for not updating bc i've been so busy but happy halloween !!!
> 
> p.p.s. #HowDidWeEndUpHere DVD HOLY FUCK I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE THIS SOON


	5. 5%

as much as michael wanted to see how mara looks like since he had wanted to see her face for the longest time, somehow, he didnt want to. it must be the fact that he was intimidated by her and her account or what not but there were loads of other options michael didnt want to think over and go through.

michael sighed and ran through his blueberry-purplish hair. he recently had dyed it last week and he felt like his hair follicles was slowly falling out. the fans must be right: he shouldnt dye his hair anymore or him going bald would happen in less than three years.

michael looked at mara's tweet and whispered "it's now or never, clifford, now or never."

his thumb clicked on mara's tweet that held her selfie.  
-  
@Michael5SOS  
thank you for the support guys! will be back on tour with the boys soon. LA YOU'RE NEXT

3:51 pm retweet . favorite . reply

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some short filler, will probably update in a few minutes


	6. 6%

it took literally ten minutes for mara's tweet to load. literally ten minutes.  
the other boys must be using their other gadgets hence the incredibly slow wifi. or, mother wifi just wanted to play around with michael to keep his suspicion and curiousity from seeing the picture.

michael closed his eyes and breathe out. why was he so tense over someone who admires him? sure he has encountered fans that were pretty like mara (he knew she is pretty, he could feel it on his penis) but there is just something about her that makes him wonder and just admire her based on her tweets and how she would reply to people. she wasnt those fans that were trying hard, tweeting to him but after a few minutes tweets about another fandom. (a/n im so guilty of this omfg, im kind of in the 1d fandom, michael uhhh) 

he probably sounded like a girl but it was true.

as he opened his eyes, he saw the selfie. "oh my god," michael groaned. "she's so pretty, fuck me now"

"MICHAEL GORDON CLIFFORD WE CAN HEAR YOU MOANING JESUS CHRIST WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP IT DOWN" calum shouted from the other room.

michael chuckled. but holy shitballs mara looked so cute and pretty. it was only a half selfie but michael didn't care if she was voluptuous ((i think thats how u spell lmao hmu if its wrong)) or not. her long brown hair was styled up in a french braid and she was wearing a sws tee and her tongue was 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> doom doom doom ha sorry for ending that way and early update before december (lmfao even if it's only a day away)
> 
> alsooo
> 
> SHAMELESS PROMO:
> 
> feel free to follow me on twitter @zainsclifford and on tumblr maliksroyale.tumblr.com and mikeystereo.tumblr.com


	7. 7%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE. I AM NOT DEAD EITHER OMG I FEEL SO BAD. SCHOOL JUST RECENTLY RESUMED AND YEAH I'VE BEEN SOOO BUSY BUT ENJOY THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER !!

there was a knock on the door. michael had fallen asleep and didn't bother talking to calum or breaking his door. he wasn't even mad at him. calum was not a tattletale, but michael had a feeling he told the other boys. michael rubbed his sleep-deprived eyes with his sweater paw hands. he stood up and opened his door.

“let me guess,” michael said, leaning on the hotel’s bedroom frame. “you told the other boys and you had a meeting about it and all of you decided that i should stop running a fan account especially because the icon that i used is my own damn face.”

calum scratched the side of his head. “well, part of that is true and the other is just a silly assumption.”

“which is which, then?”

“i indeed told ashton and luke about your fan account but it’s fine that you’re running one,”

michael perked up. was calum stating the truth? “wait, dude, are you serious?”

calum nodded. “it’s your privacy, man. Whatever you do will always be respected.” 

michael felt the need to hug calum. and so he did. michael hugged calum like his life depended on it. “aw, cal thanks buddy.”

“oh gosh, you’re so clingy and weird, what’s the big deal about running one and not telling us anyways?”

michael released his grip on calum and sighed. “you might judge me, okay. i already don’t have famous friends and i don’t want it spreading around if you guys decide to spread it.”

calum laughed. “stop being over dramatic, michael. a dickhead would only do that but not us man. we’ve been friends with you for ages!”

michael smiled. “yeah, yeah whatever. Now get out.” calum’s face looked like he was offended but michael knew it was only in a jokingly manner. “i guess you still need some sleep. we got a big day ahead of us tomorrow.” calum left leaving the door opened.

“calum!” michael screamed. “I will fucking cut you if I see you leave my door open again. calum had the habit of not closing doors when leaving and michael found that very irritating. 

michael soon then went to his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> my name's trisha hihihihiiii
> 
> so basically i wrote this & had it planned out ((not like my other crappy fics))  
> i thought of this fic while scrolling through twitter so ye this sort of makes up of my addiction for twitter lol
> 
> p.s. the tweets at the end of every chapter are some random tweets michael tweets and some are in a way connected to the chapter while others aren't so don't get confused :-)


End file.
